Dakishimete Aishiteru
by cHiBi-aNgeL-ALiTA
Summary: Love no one. Loved by none. That was Heero's code. He is the sexiest and most sought after guy in his entire town. Many girls and guys like him, but he just flips them off. Until one day he will meet an apparition that will change his life... 1xSURPRISE!
1. Chapter 1

Dakishimete Koi

Summary: Love no one. Loved by none. That was Heero's code. He is the hottest and most wanted by girls and guys alike. True, he has many admirers but he just flips them off. But they come back for more. One day while eating lunch, he meets an apparition. That will follow him where ever he goes…. 1x(SURPRISE!)

Chibi AliTA: . Have fun and please enjoy! And please note the OOC. .'''

Chapter One: Heero's Life Pt.1

------

Heero Yuy.

That is my name. And the title to my life.

Heero Yuy's Life.

That would be the name of my death as well. The death that I had awaited prestigiously. My freedom and my redemption. That is what I needed.

My school is called Ukioku High. The self proclaimed school of intellect.

My revision: My asylum is Ukioku High. The self retarded school of idiots.

That school was too low for my standards. The only intellect these 'teachers' increased were the wits of the no-brainers. Seriously, this crap was fit for a 6th grader. I mean, HELLO! We're high schoolers! Not some class of minor elementary kids. We have brains. Well, I do at least. Most people there are sucking up to the teacher like flies. Rabid hungry flies. It's disgusting.

But then that's the way people sucked up to me too. No one dared to fight me. And that's good because I shouldn't have had to waste my stamina over pushovers like them. I also had my fellow fanclub of girls and fags. Yes, I was also the idol of gay men. Lucky me neh? (rolls eyes) But that almost never stopped people from trying to kick my perfect little booty. Anyways, here's my story, or rather: our's.

-----

A chocolate brown haired teen with the most entrancing Prussian blue eyes sat eating lunch under a blossoming sakura tree. He never seemed to acknowledge the group of girls sneaking glances and screeching his name, though he was aware. Finally, one of the girls went up to him and waited patiently for him to look up.

He looked up and she closed her eyes in embarrassment. "Uhm…Please read it at least…My number is on the back of the envelope..That is if you want to call me and we could hang out sometime.." She held out a pretty pink(A/N: YUCK! PINK!)envelope with a red lace trim and a bright red heart adorning the front. Her number, was right where she said it was, on the back.

He snorted inaudibly to the girl and took the envelope. She squealed and ran back to her friends who began to imagine the girl as Mrs. Yuy. Then they went away to spread the news. Or rather the gossip.

The teen pulled out a pocket knife and ripped open the envelope, already predicting what the letter inside read. Pulling out the white card inside, he skimmed over the girl's handwriting. In red ink.

"Another one Yuy?"

He glanced at the Chinese teen that stood before him, looking at the pink envelope in disgust.

"Yeah…."

The Chinese scrunched up his nose. "That's the…" He paused counting with his fingers. "30th one this week. What's the score?"

Yuy sighed, "15 guys and 15 girls." He stood up to walk and the other followed in tow.

"You seem to get more and more each week." The Chinese smiled coyly.

Yuy's eye twitched, with the sudden clenching of his fists, he responded "Shut up Chang, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you sent me a card too."

Chang glared back. "I am not gay."

"That's what you say," Heero smirked. "But who's to know?"

Wufei chased Heero around for awhile, which led people to believe he was gay and after local hottie Heero. Needless to add, Wufei pledged revenge.

------------------

After school, Heero sat under the sakura tree.

He had no one to wait for, and no one to pick him up.

And no one to greet him when he got home.

"Hey Yuy." Chang greeted as he came up to the tree.

"Hn."

Wufei sighed, "Speaking in mini's again?"

"What's it to ya?"

"Now that's more like it!"

Heero glared. It was only after school that Chang Wufei acted like an annoying pest.

"Well I'm gonna go now. See ya tomorrow!"

"Sayonara!"

Minutes, then hours passed by. The number of school goers came and left. Then most of the teachers left. Heero was soon the only student on campus. Not that he minded. He liked being alone.

Sunset was slowly taking place. Heero had yet to to go 'home'. He closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

"Are you lost?"

He opened his eyes to the voice of the newcomer. Surely no one came here later then he did. He looked around suspisciously for the source of sound.

"I'm right here."

Heero looked around harder but did not succeed.

"Look behind you."

He did so and met the eyes, or rather, eye of the person. It was a male, about 6ft or 5ft 6in(but still taller than Heero), had luscious brown hair that covered half of his face, and he had the most entrancing forest green eyes. He had a slim build but looked quite muscular and flexible. A small smile tugged at his face.

"Good to know that you can actually follow directions."

Heero shot his trademark Yuy-death-glare at him but he seemed unphased and sat down next to him. "Hn."

"I see you need to learn a wider range of vocabulary."

Pilot 01 scowled. "Shut up."

The guy kept up his confidant smile. "Two word sentences. They **ARE **the worst."

The sun was half way down, it cast it's light upon the two men. The guy looked towards the sun, his eyes lighting up with the sun, his smile drooped and his eyes widened in panic.

"My time! Oh no…I apologize, but I must go." He stood up and bowed his dismiss.

Heero couldn't help but feel curious to as to why the other man acted so….anonymous? Yes, that's it.

"Wait!" He grabbed a corner of the green turtleneck the man wore. "Please, tell me your name."

The other man looked quite shocked for a moment then gave a small smile. "Trowa. My name is Trowa Barton." He looked back at the sun which was now eclipsing behind the hills. "Crap! I have to go now! I'll see you some other time!" He went behind the tree.

Heero went back there too, but saw nothing. Dumbfounded, he made his way back to his 'house'.

--------

**TBC….**

Chibi ALiTa: Well? Whaddya think? It's a story in progress and I have more stories to work on but I just HAD to get this out!

Quatre: You always feel the need to 'get these things out'.

CB: SHUT UP! XP –hits Quatre-

Quatre: X.x

Heero: JUST HURRY UP AND END THIS ALREADY!

Duo: Yeah! What he said!

CB: Sorry guys, I'm not done yet…

H&D: Aww…..

Wufei: CONTINUE THE STORY!

CB: I will….in the next chapter. STAY TUNED PEOPLES! AND PLEASE….

All: LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!

Wufei: SO THE CHAPPIE CAN GET OUT FASTER!

All: JA MATTE!


	2. Daddy Dearest

Dakishimete Aishiteru

Chibi ALiTa: OHAYO! XDDD Anyways, welcome to the second chapter!

Audience: -cricket-

CB: Sheesh. Tough crowd. –falls off stage-

Audience: -claps-

CB: O.O'' YOU ALL SHALL SUFFER! SUFFER! –runs around screaming about people suffering-

Quatre: -sighs- -rubs head cast- Chibi ALiTa owns nothing except for..the Ocs(if there are any) in this story. Please excuse the OOCness.

CB: SUFFER! SUFFER! SUFFER! –gets shot in the head-

Heero: -blows smoke away- Hn.

Duo: HEERO!

Heero: Hn.

Trowa:…..(Baka)

Wufei: Trowa's right! WHO'S GOING TO START THE STORY!

Trowa:….!(MEEE!)

Wufei: Alright Trowa, you get to start it!

Trowa: .. …. … …!(Translation: ON WITH THE FIC!)

/what Heero thinks/

"who says"

'_flashback thoughts or whatnot'_

Chapter 2. Heero's Life Part 2: Mommy and Daddy Dearest

-----

There was a reason why Heero hated calling his 'home', 'home.'

His parents were not the best bunch. They were the worst. They smoked in the house, they never took out the trash, they never took care of themselves(Heero had to do practically EVERYTHING)! And they always were drunk and let out their drunken rage on him!

Heero slid into the doorway, being very careful not to make his presence known to his parents(who were most likely drunk). He tiptoed into the living room, which was pitch dark.

"Where d'you think yur goin boy?"

Heero froze in his steps. He had just walked directly into the warpath of his dad. /Very…Very..VERY bad/

"Up to my room." Heero kept his poker face in place.

His father took one swig of the vodka before responding gruffly, "No you aren't. You were going to try an' escape again WEREn'T YOU!"

"No..I wasn't really…going to…"

He had no time to react.

His monster of a father began to hit Heero, smacking him, pushing him on the ground, kicking him with no mercy, and even throwing the countless bottles of alcoholic beverages that littered the entire house at him.

And all Heero could do was wince with every stinging blow, and curl up into a ball, just praying for the pain to stop.

It didn't.

His 'dad' yanked him up by his hair, nearly ripping it out, and stared Heero in the eye. Heero didn't wince once as the smell of vodka and a few other beers was spewing across his face.

"You NEVER should disrespect me. EVER." His dad glared with hate.

"Does it matter?" Pilot 01 replied, matching his dad's glare with one of his own.

Father kicked him in the gut, sending him flying into the oakwood cabinet which was already scarred with previous marks from the last beating. Heero couldn't stand up.

But his father pulled him up by his hair again.

"Whatchu goin' do now boy!"

Heero had the decency to kick his dad in the groin. His dad released Heero, and brought his hand to his pain. Heero seized the moment and ran out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

-------------

He ran as fast as he could. He didn't care where he was going, just far enough to get away from them, from all of them. The demons in his mind, and the demons in reality. Screw reality.

Soon the stinging of his left leg, and the added pain of his twisted ankle got to Heero, and he fell gracelessly. Tumbling over tree roots, getting cuts from the thorns of bushes, and finally skidding in the rough topsoil. When he stopped moving, Heero used his good arm to pull himself up against an elm tree.

Dirty, hungry, thirsty, cut and bruised, scars and old wounds re-opened, Heero was a mess. But all he could think about for some odd reason, was the boy he met at school just minutes away from his abuse.

"_Trowa. My name is Trowa Barton."_

Trowa's sultry yet somewhat appealing voice echoed in his head like so many broken record players. But something about Trowa felt amiss.

/How did he disappear? Why was he in such a rush to leave? And what about his 'time'/

Heero placed a hand on his forehead. /Oh god, I can feel a migrane./

The sky darkened and not very long after, it was raining.

/It's like…the sky is crying for me…/

Heero looked down and his lips curved into a smirk.

/Like anyone would care for me. Love no one, loved by none. My code of honor before and after HE came and went…/

Heero's eyes began to droop and within minutes he fell fast asleep while being pelted with raindrops.

"If only….He was still alive…"

-----------------------

TBC…..

Chibi ALiTA: OMG! Who is 'HE'? You're wrong if you were guessing Trowa but I'll explain laters…XD

Quatre: -in hiding- ¬.¬

CB: HI QUATRE!

Quatre: -so shocked falls off stage-

Everyone else: O.O

Trowa: Oh my. o.o

Duo: XDDDD OMG! LOL

CB: -knocks Duo offstage- P

Duo: AGH! –thud-

CB: Anyways, SHOUT OUT!

**Morte Giver**: I know…I know…I haven't updated my other stories yet but I just need a break plus I have writer's block for A.I.T.E.S.(Angels in the Earth Sphere) I'M SOOO SORRY! DuoxHeero Specially NOT Censored Cookie! –throws cookie to Morte-

**FlameChampion54**: As much I hate to say this…This actually IS a yaoi story….SO SORRY! TT Please don't FLAME ME! I scared of fwames. n.n Could you please stay and read? PLEASE! Roy Mustang Cookie! –throws cookie to FlameChampion54-

**Omnicat**: Thank you for reviewing! nn Anyways, here was the chapter! QUATRE BONBON! –throws Quatre BonBon to Omnicat-

All: JA MATTE! XD


	3. We Meet Again

Dakishimiete Aishiteru

Chibi ALiTA: KONNICHIWA! . T'is very nice to see you on the debut of the THIRD CHAPPIE!

Audience: -CRICKET-

CB: -glares-

Heero: Hey that's my thing. –pouts-

Duo: -takes picture- KAWAII!

Heero: -glares-

CB: -smacks Heero-

Heero: HEY! I got enough of that when you abused me in that last chapter!

Duo: YEAH! Haven't you tortured him enough?

Wufei: NOO! THIS JUSTICE MUST CONTINUE!

All: O.O'''

Quatre: What did you say?

Wufei:…Uhm..You..I said…SHUT UP! –runs away-

Trowa: …. … ….! (What the heck!)

CB: I know. Seriously, what was that!

Heero: The world may never know…

All: ON WITH THE FIC!

"Who talks"

'_flashback thingies'_

/Who thinks/

Chapter 3: We Meet Again

--------

Birds chirped, and squirrels and chipmunks scattered around minding their own business. The smell of water lingered in the air. The sun was just starting it's voyage into the sky.

Heero, having an internal alarm clock that regardless of where he was or what day it was, woke up at 6:00 A.M. His eyes blinked a lot, due to the fact that he almost never woke up in direct sunlight. Once his eyes were focused he surveyed his surroundings.

The only things that stood out to him was the h20 in the air, that everything was covered in fresh dew, and that he was soaking wet and was sick. He sneezed and felt his own temperature rise dramatically.

Heero tried to stand up, but landed back down with a plop in the squishy mud. He groaned with the pain he faced.

The teen tried to stand up again, slowly this time though and took help from using one hand to keep him balanced on the tree he slept on. He sneezed again and his head got more harder to hold up due to the rising fever.

He needed clothes and a place to dry up at until school started.

Heero thought about going back to his parents house, but after yesterday's event, he couldn't bear to go there again. So, there was only one person Heero could turn to.

Faithful Wufei.

Heero knew from recent observations that Wufei always got up bright and early, like himself. He also knew that Wufei had extra backpacks, which eliminated the need to go back to his 'home' and get his own.

Sneezing and occasionally falling down, the Prussian blue eyed teen slowly made his way to Wufei's house. There had been an event on his way, where he fell and knocked over two garbage cans into the street. Luckly he was only witnessed by two joggers who thought he was wasted.

------------------------

Chang Wufei was meditating in his room when the doorbell rang. "I wonder who's the baka that's up so early…" He got up and went to the door, not bothering to look through the peephole before opening it.

"Yes what is it-HEERO!" He caught the other male before he fall backwards and placed him on the floor inside and closed the door.

Wufei noted that his hair was damp and matted to his head, while his clothes were soaked and clung to his athletic figure. "Heero! Can you hear me?" He shook his friend's shoulders to wake him up.

His attempts went unoticed.

"KUSO! ANSWER ME YUY!"

**SMACK**

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" Heero spat back and sat up quickly.

"What was that for?…THAT WAS FOR NEARLY PASSIN OUT ON MY PORCH YOU DING DONG!"

"SCREW THAT! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SMACK ME FOR!"

"THE REAL QUESTION IS WHY DID YOU COME HERE SO EARLY!"

Heero looked down at the ground, fists clenched and shaking.

Wufei's steely orbs softened. "It…was him again wasn't it?"

Heero could only nod in response. "I need to use a backpack and…Can I copy your homework?" He felt ashamed as he asked this of his dear friend.

The Dragon took pity on him and replied, "Yeah…Sure." Despite the injustice this truly was, he couldn't help but feel sorry. He had only learned of this a few months earlier.

And this had been happening for years. And 'his' passing only made it worse.

Wufei let Heero go upstairs to dry up and change while he went to fetch a backpack and his homework. /Poor Heero…This is the second worst attack that's ever happened to him../

Only Wufei knew of Heero's abusive parents because Heero had prefered it that way. He didn't want people's meaningless pity.

Pilot 05 grabbed the black backpack and grabbed last night's light homework. Heero came floundering down the stairs sporting a sleeveless black tee and a pair or white washed jeans with brown sneakers. He also wore a spiked collar and a Livestrong band.

"Here. Copy the homework and put it in your bag. Then we'll head out." He shoved the items into Heero's arms and Heero walked to the table and began to copy it down, but at the essay questions wrote the same thing but in different words. In a couple of minutes, Heero was done.

He put it in his bag, grabbed some notebooks, pens, and pencils and then both he and Wufei went walking to Ukioku High.

----------------------------------

They both made it just as the bell rang. They sat down in their respective seats and waited for the teacher to come waltzing in.

"Sorry I'm late class. Rough traffic out there." Mr. Icyou P.(ICUP) apologized.

"It would've been better if he was even later…" One of the students near Heero whispered. He had blonde hair and aqua eyes. His name: Quatre Winner, richest kid on campus. But also the kindest on campus.

Heero nodded his agreement.

---------------------------

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful. Except for 2 pop quizzes, a writing prompt, and a study guide for a social studies test, everything was boring. Fortunately for everyone, the lunch bell rang.

Pilots 01, 04, and 05 went out together to the sakura tree.

"So I told the quarterbacker, 'Sorry, I'm taken.' And he says, 'Yeah but I probably love you more than her.' Then I said, 'Who said it was a her?' And I left that guy standing in awe. What a dunce." Quatre rolled his eyes on the last sentence.

Wufei gave a half-glare. "Winner, you have one sick mind."

"The doctor told me it was never healthy in the first place! Thank you for confirming it!" Quatre retorted and stuck his tongue out.

Heero could only chuckle at his friends antics. "You guys…" /Man they're the talk of the day./

"Oh Wufei! There was this girl that wanted to talk to you!" Quatre exclaimed, grabbing Wufei's wrist.

He looked away to hide his blush. "O-One that didn't like Yuy?"

"She gave up years ago, now COME ON!"

Heero watched in amusement as Quat dragged Wu-fu over to the girl. He knew that Wuffie liked Quat. Soon he got bored of watching and sat down to eat.

"Hey there."

01 looked up to see 03.

He looked down and pretended not to see him. "Hi…."

Trowa didn't seem to like the silence that hung heavily between each other so…. "What's in the bento?"

Heero opened it to reveal homemade tempura, tekka maki rolls, rice balls and a bit of chicken teriyaki. "This."

The green eyed boy stared into the lunch. "Ooh…Can I have some?"

Heero side glared. "No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Kudasai?"

"Iie."

"Kawaii kudasai?"

"Iie."

"Pretty please with sugar plums, fried chicken, and maple syrup on top?"

"NO!"

"…Please…?"

"……Fine."

"Yay!" Trowa chirped and pulled a pair of chopsticks out that had little clown masks on it. Heero put his lunch down between the both of them and both began to eat.

Soon the only thing in the bento box, was a piece of shrimp tempura. Both pairs of chopsticks clamped down on it and their owners glanced at each other.

Heero took his sticks off. "You can have it."

Trowa glanced wearily back at him. "Ano….Are you sure?"

Heero looked to the side. "..Hai."

Trowa shrugged and put the tempura in his mouth. While munching he looked at Heero again. "Oi! I never got your name!"

The lunch bell rang. Heero packed up his bento but before he left he said, "I'm named Heero Yuy. So you may call me that."

03 gave a small smile and then playfully pushed Heero down the hill. Heero wasn't ready for this, thus, he tumbled and crashed below.

"KISAMA!"

"See ya later Heero!"

So Heero stomped off to class, and when Trowa was completely sure everyone was in the school he whipped out a spiffy cellphone and brought it to his ear.

"The bet……is on."

---------------

TBC…..

Chibi ALiTA: Whoa…I think that was pretty long. Anyways, here are some footnotes:

Tempura: Fried shrimp and vegetables. Ish very yummy.

Tekka Maki Rolls: Tuna sushi rolls. Ish also very yummeh.

Hai: Japanese for 'yes'.

Iie: Japanese for 'no'.

Kudasai: I think it's japanese for 'please'. Correct me if I'm wrong.

Kawaii: Japanese for 'pretty or cute or adorable'.

CB: Besides that, here's the…..SHOUT OUT!

Armygundamgirl: WOW!You made it in just before I posted this chapter! GOOD FOR YOU! WING ZERO COOKIE! –throws cookie-

Heeros n legends: Yes it is a Trowa and Heero pairing with a added twist. 1x3 COOKIE! –throws cookie-

Tenshi (kuroi-tenshi-rin): Down girl! '' Uhm…sit. Shake. BEG! Nah, just kidding. But anyways I hoped you liked this chapter. WUFEI DRAGON COOKIE! –throws cookie-

Karmegas: I know, I know it's short. But there ARE going to be long chapters in here somewhere….QUATRE SAMBA COOKIE! –throws cookie-

Morte Giver: I KNOW! I absolutely hate Heero's dad right now. HATE…HATE! Anyways, I'll try to kill him off later. –evil grin- TOO-HOT-TO-BE-REAL HEERO COOKIE! –throws cookie-

Charlie00: Oh….-is flattered- Well..Here's your chappie, I hope you liked it. SHINIGAMI COOKIE! –throws cookie-

Lost-Remembrance: -big grin- Thank you kindly. . Here's your chappie! QUATRE MOULIN ROUGE STYLE COOKIE! –throws cookie-

CB: Anyways, please keep on reading my kind reviewers! And remember….

All: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!

Wufei: SO THIS JUSTICE CAN CONTINUE!

Heero and Trowa: -pushes Wufei offstage- ¬.¬

CB: Stay tuned for the next chappie!

All: JA MATTE!


	4. Schooling Ghosts

Dakishimete Aishiteru

Chibi ALiTA: OHAYO MINNA-SAN! –screams through megaphone-

All: -falls off stage-

Audience: -get blown away-

CB: Heh heh….-innocent grin- 

Duo: WHAT THE STINKING HELL WAS THAT FOR!

CB: Nice language Duo. Do you kiss your boyfriend with that mouth?

Heero: -puts his arms around Duo- Yes he does.

CB: Unfortunately.

Duo: -pouts- Was that supposed to mean something?

CB:Maybe…..Oh and guys that reviewed my story, I'm really sorry about my VERY LONG absence! Please forgive me! –cries-

/What Heero Thinks…/

"What people say"

Wufei: ON WITH THE FIC!

----------------------

Chapter 4. Schooling Ghosts

Heero grumbled as he went to his next day of school. So far the school year was the same as every other year, idiot teachers, lame pep rallies, people jumping him left to right. The only thing that stood out, was meeting that odd teenager, Trowa. /He's kind of cute, now that I think of it…/ Pilot 01 berated himself mentally. /Get your freaking head out of the gutter Yuy/

The little voices in his head started to have a conflict as he made his way over to the ever-popular Sakura tree. Setting his bookbag to the side, he let his breathing steady and his back rest against the soft warmth of the bark. /Wait a minute! Soft! Warm/ Prussian blue eyes looked up to meet ever-so-familiar emerald eyes.

"Hello Heero!" The other smiled. "You're really cuddly you know that?" He added and hugged the darker brown haired teen. "What the--! Trowa!" Heero gasped and squirmed out of the taller's grasp. "What the hell!" He snapped.

Trowa blinked. "Huh? Did I do something wrong…?" He gave a sullen puppy pout. Heero tried to break away from it's evil powers, but succumbed into it. "No, you just startled me a little, that's all." /Funny that reminds me of--/ Wufei ran outside and yelled, "Yuy! Haul your ass into here!"

Heero looked at Trowa, who was hiding behind the tree. "Scared of him?" Trowa nodded a bit. "He scares us all." 01 replied and pulled his backpack onto his shoulders. "You coming?" The taller of the latter squealed. "You bet!" He tackled Heero and the two came tumbling down the hill, i.e Jack and Jill.

Heero came stumbling into the classroom, his t-shirt messed up, and his hair giving him the 'bedhead' look. The scowl on his face only made it worse. "Oh my gosh! Heero!" "Heero, my hero!" "That look is totally HOT!" "Woah…That's actually really sexy…"

Were some of the sayings that the classmates commented, there were even some wolf whistling and howls. Quatre got out of his desk and went over to Heero. "Try to take better care of yourself, you're looking like you had a rough night, _if you know what I'm talking about…"_ He winked up at the other, while straightening his shirt.

Wufei came over as well, and attempted to tie his hair into a slick ponytail. But realized that Heero's hair was too wild to be tamed and well, just smoothed it down as best as he could. While this was going on, Trowa peeked in from the doorway. "Hee hee hee…." He turned around and disappeared.

The teacher waltzed in late again, as usual, which was of no surprise to his class. "I'm sorry I'm late again! I blame it on rough traffic!" My. Icyou. P (ICUP) Heero sighed. /As usual…Moron./ He glared at the teacher, but he didn't seem to notice. The baka started teaching something that the Pilot probably didn't need.

As class ended and a few other classes passed, Heero was traveling down the halls to go outside for lunch. "Heya Hee-kun!" A familiar pair of arms hugged him from behind. "Hello Trowa." He looked over his shoulder to see the other smiling and then letting go and returning to his side. 01 and 03 stayed side by side, striding down the hallways, then Heero decided to see if he was still there.

But instead his gaze came up to meet Hiromu Tezuka's, the fattest kid on campus. "Oh my gosh! Are you looking at me Heero? I feel so honored!" He started stammering like an embarrassed little school girl. Yuy grunted at him and hurriedly paced around the corner. Then Trowa was back again. "Where were you?" The taller laughed sheepishly. "O-Oh just had to use the bathroom really quick!" He hastily responded.

He was abut to say something in the lines of 'Yeah right,' or 'Liar,' but said instead, "Whatever." He went outside and said hi to his friends and then sat on a desolate hill with Trowa across from him. "What's for lunch today?" Heero shrugged, he had forgotten to make his lunch so he said, "Sorry I've got nothing." Forest green eyes widened in surprise. "What! That's terrible! You have to eat!" He frowned and Heero tried to calm him down. "It's alright, this has happened before." That just sent Trowa into more shock. "It has! Oh come on!" A sweatdrop appeared on 01's head as he tried to stop Trowa from going into convusions.

--------------------------------------

TBC….

Whoo! That was long to me! And now….SHOUT OUT!

**Morte Giver:** It's okay to ask. I'm getting it a LOT. And as for the cookie ideas, I'm cool like that. XD Here's your update! Duo-Hot-Doujinshi Cookie!

**Armygundamgirl:** Heh heh…I'm glad you like it. Heero-in-a-Hula-Skirt Cookie!

**ChibiKajosheii:** I'm glad you like it! Here you go, Wufei-in-a-Coconut-Bra Cookie!

**Kuroi-Tenshi-Rin:** I know! I could see it too, oddly enough. And thank you for confirming my suspiscions about the translation. Quatre-Alice-IN-Wonderland-Cosplay Cookie!

**Angelmystique04: **I will reveal who he is, just give me two more chapters to get there! Trowa-Sherlock-Cosplay Cookie!

**Karmegas:** I know, very slowly. I'm sorry if it's too slow! WufeixHeero Cookie!

**Hkokuryuha**: Thank you! Punk-Quatre Cookie!

**heeros n legends**: Yeah he did. And you'll have to wait for the next chapter to figure out why! Heero-Playboy-Photo-Shoot Cookie!

**Lady Cyllan**: I'm SO SORRY! T.T I'll try not to make him not so OOC... Quatre-Puppy-Pout Cookie!

**darksaphire**: O.O Shh! Secrets! Secrets! Gundam Wing Shh! Cookie!

Ja matte! And remember:

**All: PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!**


End file.
